Sasuke's Hot Springs
by kyubbifen
Summary: This came to me in one of my dreams...which is kind of worring slight humor and This is a Narusasu story and yes it is rated M for a reason so please dont get offended. Please can people leave comments so that i then can make improvments to my stories.


Naruto + Sasuke  
Hot springs

The date was 23rd of July in the second week of the school holidays, however instead of relaxing in the sun Naruto trained in the woods and stayed in the woods for 4 days without seeing anyone.

Determined to master the resengan shuriken he trained alone in the woods, he had been out there for 4 days already and in those 4 days he hadn't eaten or even slept.

The jutsu he was working on had been banned by Tsunade the 5th hokage because it was too dangerous to use. In the long run it would kill him, however knowing Naruto he just ignored her and used it to train anyway.

At 2pm on the 4th day of training Naruto heard someone in the tree as he stopped to tie his shoe lace (obviously a cover) he grabbed the kunai knife out of the pouch he had around his left leg, as he threw it at the person in the tree he yelled out "ha, have that… why are you hiding in the tree common out who is it?"

"Oi! Dobe, are you trying to kill me!" exclaimed Sasuke as he dodged by flipping out of the tree landing right in front for Naruto.

Looking stumped Naruto just blushed because Sasuke's face was so close to his own. Shaking his head "stupid teme what are you doing here anyway, and stop calling me dobe!" Naruto glared at Sasuke because he had made him stop training.

"Well I was wor… I mean everyone was worried because no one has seen or heard from you in days! So I was sent to look for you!"(In truth for the past 3 days Sasuke had been going mental looking for him none stop he has even been staying at Naruto's apartment just to see if he had been home or not)

Sasuke with a panicked look on his face looked around at all the broken trees and ditches in the ground, he started shouting "Dear kami Naruto you absolute baka! you have been using that jutsu haven't you, and from the look of you haven't been sleeping or eating either am I right?"

"Sasuke just leave me alone so I can carry on" he mumbled as he said those words he collapsed out of exhaustion. As he scooped up the unconscious blonde with a sigh he mumbled "see this is what happens when you train for days without eating!"

Sasuke carried Naruto all the way to Sasuke place which was on the other side of the village, he got though the door carried Naruto into his room and placed him in the bed. By the time Naruto woke up 5 hours had passed it was dark and raining out side as he looked round "hang on this isn't my house where the heck am I?"

"You're at my house" Sasuke stated as he stood in the doorway "how did I get here?" "I carried you, you dobe" "Stop calling me dobe!" "I will when you stop acting like one" with a smug look on his face he walked over to him and put his hand on his forehead checking his temperature.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto had his foxy grin smiling at him. Sasuke started to blush badly thinking 'I love it when he smiles he's so cute' then he blushed even more at the thought thankfully for him it was dark so Naruto couldn't see him blushing.

Naruto mumbled mainly to himself "im cold" with a depressed look on his face before he realised what was going on Sasuke had jumped under the blankets with him and cuddled up to him Naruto too shocked to move "what are you doing?" "warming you up" they both were blushing a deep red Sasuke's head was right next to Naruto's.

As they led there looking into each others eyes they both leaned closer and closer till there lips barely touched realising what they were doing Naruto jumped out of the bed and said "ok well thanks for helping me earlier im ok now so I'll be going home"

Thinking 'oh my god what the hell was that all about' before Sasuke could stop him Naruto grabbed his coat and ran out into the rain.

Sasuke called out to him "Naruto, everyone is coming here tomorrow for the hot springs please come!" pretending he didn't hear he carried on ran all the way back to his apartment.

The next day came, Naruto feeling really nervous because he has to face Sasuke again after what happened last night. By the time he got there everyone was already there he walked into the living room he put on a big grin and shouted "Uzumaki is in the house!"

All the lads started to cheer saying "where the hell have you been your late!" they were all sat there in robes ready to go. Sasuke once seeing Naruto blushed and he handed Naruto a robe and mumbled "here's your robe."

Naruto blushing back "cheers Sasuke" he smiled at him which made him blush even more "hey what going on here you both are blushing" "oh shut it Dog breath!" "Kiba has a point Naruto you both are blushing" Shikamaru laughed "Sigh, what ever lets go!"

Naruto was the first in "shit it's hot" Naruto slipped fell face first into the water they all started laughing as did Naruto when he surfaced.

As the time passed people left and in the end it was just him and Sasuke left "say Naruto…do you want to stay over tonight?" with out thinking "yeah sure why not" as he said it he remembered the kiss.

He stood up put the robe back on and walked back to the house, he got changed into his jeans and a shirt and walked into the living room where Sasuke was. Without warning he was hit with great force which slammed Naruto up against wall "hrm...What are you doi…"

He was cut off in mid sentence with the sensation of sucking on his neck as Naruto whimpered and got goose bumps which turned Sasuke on even more.

With a struggle he pushed Sasuke off him, Sasuke then leaped on him and dragged Naruto to the bedroom threw him to the bed "Sorry Naruto I cant wait any longer, I have had enough of waiting" he moved over to him and whispered "I love you"

Into his ear which made Naruto blush and shy away from the look Sasuke was giving him "I love you too, but don't you think were going to fast?" "Nope, I have held back for far too long and I cant cope with it any more"

He pinned Naruto down with one hand, he licked, kissed and bit on his neck as he was teasing his neck he used his free hand to lift his shirt revealing his toned stomach.

He released his hold of Naruto's hands to take his shirt off as soon as the shirt off he wrapped his arms around him and bit his nipple which made Naruto arch his back and moan.

Sasuke hearing his moan all but ripped off Naruto's jeans once they were off Naruto led back down submitting to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and he wanted to burn he image into his mind forever. Naruto was led there is all his naked glory with a pink tinge to his skin panting.

Sasuke lent down and started to tease his nipples, Naruto started to moan louder and louder till he lost control grabbed Sasuke who was still wearing his robe and ripped it off him and threw it on the floor.

Staring at the naked Sasuke he reached out to bring Sasuke closer to him down and flipped them so that he was on top "now it's your turn to be teased".

Naruto placed his tongue on Sasuke's stomach licking, sucking and kissing him all over, as he got lower and lower he started to lick and suck the tip.

"Naruto, please…just stop teasing…" "Fine, but you asked for it" He then put most of Sasuke's penis in his mouth and gave it a hard suck which made Sasuke shout out in pleasure.

Naruto thinking to himself 'do it now or he will take control again' grabbed Sasuke by the hips flipped him onto his front lifted him into the air and without a second of thought he forced two fingers in Sasuke let out a loud groan of discomfort.

Naruto then started to pump his fingers in and out, going faster and faster till Sasuke started to groan in painful pleasure as the pressure started to loosen around his fingers Naruto inserted a third and final finger in and started to rotate his fingers

"Naruto please hurry I can't stand this any longer.." hearing this Naruto growled and pulled his fingers out and without any warning he then rammed into Sasuke and by pure miracle he hit Sasuke's prostate dead on which was then followed by a scream from Sasuke.

"Faster…" as Naruto got faster he went deeper and deeper as he was doing this he leaned round and started to massage his tip then his whole length "hrm… Naruto…don't ..stop im going…too..." and with that he came shouting out Naruto's name.

Sasuke let out one more moan when Naruto released his seed into his lover with a slight groan he pulled out and collapsed by his new lover. "How was that?" he looked at his partner with his foxy grin, Sasuke was still trying to regain his breath he started to blush which just made Naruto chuckle "that good heh" after that he fell asleep Sasuke then cuddled up to him "good night" and fell asleep holding his lover in his arms.


End file.
